ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo (TNO)
Albedo is a character introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force ''in the episode ''Good Copy, Bad Copy. Originally a Galvan, and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red, silver-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to create his own Omnitrix. While he had only two appearances in Alien Force, Albedo has since became quite popular amongst the fans, and played a major role in the series by introducing the Ultimatrix. He also has a red jacket, instead of a green one. Later, he also gains black under his eyes. Appearance Before his DNA was synced with Ben's, he looked like a normal Galvan with a green tunic. In Alien Force ''and ''Ultimate Alien, ''he wears a negative version of Ben's jacket and has red eyes as well. He has silver hair. In ''Omniverse, he wears a completely reversed version of his jacket. He also has black markings below his eyes. In For A Few Brains More, ''he transforms into a negative version of 11 year old Ben. In ''The New Omniverse, he has turned back into a 16 year old version of Ben. He has his pants from UAF, and he has his t-shirt from Omnivese, however the colors are reversed. He wears a recalibrated version of the recreated Ultimatrix. Personality Before he turned against Azmuth, he was an eccentric genius who was very respectful of Azmuth, and was concerned for the safety of others. At the same time, he still showed an arrogant sense of superiority to others, mostly in terms of intelligence. In the present day, Albedo is now portrayed as a rude, vengeful and ambitious individual exhibiting sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix because Albedo thinks that Ben is just an unworthy human. He bears an animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as claiming the credit for the creation of the Omnitrix for himself. Originally being a scientist, he speaks with a larger vocabulary, being more intellectual than Ben, though in a rather cold and condescending manner. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo acquired Ben's cravings and habits, which he considers utterly repulsive: He has the same taste in food, scratches himself in inappropriate places, and his left eye twitches whenever he lies. As a running gag of the series, he develops a craving for Chili Fries, even more than Ben himself, calling it a "human weakness." Originally he had hated this habit, but develops a liking for them, though he denies this and blames it on his human DNA. Albedo is suspicious and distrustful of others. During his brief team up with Vilgax, he had his suspicions of Vilgax betraying him from the very beginning, which later proved correct after they had beaten Ben and taken his Omnitrix. After absorbing Azmuth's intelligence, he briefly gained an enlightened personality in which he realized that destruction was pointless while creation was truly worthwhile. However, he soon reverted to his normal disposition after Azmuth's mind was extracted from him. Powers and Abilities Albedo is highly intelligent, according to Dwayne, "very smart even for a Galvan", and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, despite the mishap of turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully complete the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's band. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. Albedo also accidentally created a negative and more powerful version of a helix that Malware needed to complete himself. Albedo is shown to be a very good fighter, seeing as how he could easily defeat Gwen and Kevin with just Swampfire and Diamondhead respectively. He is even shown to hold his own against thousands of Humungousaurs as Negative Ultimate Humungousaur for an extended period of time before tiring and eventually being defeated. Because of this, he has never lost a fair fight. In Double or Nothing, Albedo was able to easily overwhelm Ben in a hand-to-hand fight while both were human. He was even able to knock Ben out for a short time. Thanks to a modification that Albedo made to himself through a DNA altering machine, Albedo can alter his DNA at will and change into any species without the need for an Omnitrix. As intended, Albedo also regained access to his true Galvan form as a plus. However, because Ben had interfered, whenever he changes into an alien form, he will always revert to his "Ben" form. Albedo uses a recreated Ultimatrix to stabilize this power in The New Omniverse. Equipment Albedo has created the Ultimatrix, which he uses to stabilize his transformations and can use evolved forms at will. History The New Omniverse In A Tale of Two Frogs, Albedo's Ultimatrix is being reactivated by Azmuth and returns to his 16 year old self. Later, Ben and Albedo infiltrate the Incursean Army by disguising themselves as Bullfrag and Negative Bullfrag. After they defeat the Incurseans, Albedo runs away. Albedo later reappears in Double Trouble, when he captures Gwen, Rook, and Kevin. Ben recruits some old friends, alternate Omntirx wielders, to stop Albedo. Little did thy know Albedo had a machine which cloned the alternate Omnitrix wielders. After the alternate Omntix wielders destroy their evil versions, they defeat Albedo. Appearances The New Omniverse *''A Tale of Two Frogs'' *''Double Trouble'' Aliens * Upgrade * Goop * Rath ** Ultimate Rath * Fasttrack * Perk Upchuck * Frankenstrike * Lodestar ** Ultimate Lodestar * Humungousaur ** Ultimate Humungousaur * Way Big * Swampfire * Whampire * Jetray ** Ultimate Jetray *Albedo (grey matter) **Ultimate Albedo Trivia Category:Galvans Category:Males Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101 Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Former Heroes